


bits and burns and heartache, as the world comes crashing down

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: cas dies, mary vanishes with lucifer, dean breaks, and sam has to try to keep it together.





	bits and burns and heartache, as the world comes crashing down

cas appears through the tear and marches past them, going straight for lucifer and sam moves almost on instinct. he knows where this is going and, while it hurts, he needs to to make sure it’s not in vain.

he grabs a confused dean, starts pulling him towards the rift.

it’s difficult, because dean struggles against him, yelling for cas, trying to get to him, or at least get him to go back with them.

(later, sam will understand the sense of despairing déjà vu he has as he pulls dean away. he sees it for the mirror it is to the time when dean pulled sam away from jess’ burning body on the ceiling. and his heart will break for his brother even more.

now, he just shoves the feeling away as best he can, files it for later, and makes sure they leave the apocalyptic world as fast as possible.)

after they make it through, there are a few moments of silence, terrible, terrible silence, and the world seems to screech to a halt, as if in waiting.

he and dean get back to their feet, eyes glued to the glowing crack in the fabric of the world, and sam wonders what will happen if cas doesn’t make it back. (and what will happen to dean if cas doesn’t make it back.)

but then, there’s a bright flash, and cas reappears in front of them, and hope starts filling sam’s every nerve. cas made it out, so maybe they’ll be okay this time.

‘cas,’ he manages to breathe out, a smile beginning to unfurl on his lips.

but it’s short-lived. there and gone in the blink of an eye, because suddenly there’s the tip of an angel blade protruding from cas’ chest and a wet gasp escaping his lips and the world glows white with his dying breath.

from his side, he can hear the moment his brother breaks, dean’s denial torn from his throat like nothing sam’s ever heard before.

because cas has always come back from being blown to bits or stabbed when human, but… but they’ve never had an angel come back from being killed by an angel blade. and it feels so final this time. he’s sure dean feels it, too.

lucifer boasts, smug as always, and sam can’t shake off his shock quite enough to do, to say anything.

mary’s beating the crap out of lucifer is surprising, yet extremely satisfying to watch (he’d watch it forever if he could), but her falling through the rift is yet another shock to the system. and as the rift closes, sealing her on the other side, sam feels the world come crashing down around his ears again, a wave of grief washing over him, and it’s hard to keep the tears at bay.

after a long, drawn-out moment, the light from the cabin shakes him out of his stupor, and although he has a bad feeling about this whole thing, it’s enough of a (welcome) distraction from the sadness that threatens to drown him.

he leaves dean where he’s standing, transfixed on cas’ body, breathless and in shock, and hurries inside. if kelly gave birth, then she’s dead, and he needs to see what happened to the nephilim baby, try to deal with it accordingly. at least one of them should function properly, and he knows dean won’t be able to for a while, not with cas dead, wings spread and charred on either side of him.

he pushes down the growing dread he feels, pushes the thoughts of his broken brother and even more broken family as far away as he can for the moment, and hurries through the house.

he has to deal with this first, before he can think of anything else.


End file.
